The Silent Star
by greenfirefly3
Summary: Temporada 3 (AU) Julia experimenta la realidad alterna y Barbie siente que la esta perdiendo. Christine tiene planes para la futura Reina y no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo.
1. Move On (Parte 1)

**Mi intento de arreglar la horrorosa temporada 3 que los escritores nos dieron.  
**

 **A/N: Rebecca sigue con vida en este AU, porque siento que se merecía un mejor final al que le dieron al final de la temporada 2.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Barbie tomo la mano de Julia antes de que bajara los últimos escalones hacia el oscuro túnel. Un nuevo temblor con más intensidad le hizo perder el equilibrio y resbalo.

"Te tengo." Barbie detuvo la caída deteniéndola por la cintura.

"¡Oh mi héroe!" la pelirroja le respondió con gracia, "Gracias." Termino diciendo con seriedad, besando brevemente sus labios.

"¡Ugh!" Norrie gruño, "¿Es enserio? Estamos a mitad del apocalipsis y no pueden controlar sus hormonas."

Julia se sonrojo y se mordió el labio. Barbie la apretó más hacía su cuerpo, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios ante la reacción de Julia, era una vista adorable.

Un temblor los sacudió, causando grietas en las paredes.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar con los demás."

"Venimos a buscarlos, la gente está impaciente, no hay salida." Joe explico.

Los cuatro no perdieron más tiempo y comenzaron a caminar por el túnel.

"¡Sam! ¡Barbie! ¿Hay alguien ahí?" La voz de Junior los detuvo.

"¿James?" Julia fue la primera en regresar, seguida de Barbie.

"¿Julia? Necesitamos ayuda." Dijo Junior, asomando la cabeza por el agujero.

"¿Qué paso? Estas herido?"

"No, estoy bien. Es Rebecca, esta inconsciente y no puedo despertarla. Necesitare ayuda para bajarla."

Barbie miro los rostros de Norrie y Joe, ambos estaban impacientes, tenían que volver y calmar al resto del pueblo.

"Julia."

"Barbie, no." Pero Julia sabía a la perfección lo que estaba a punto de pedirle. "No voy a dejarte."

"Estaremos unos pasos detrás de ustedes." Julia sacudió la cabeza y lo tomo de ambos brazos, "tienes que volver con Joe y Norrie, uno de los dos tiene que dirigir a los demás."

"Yo no soy una líder, soy una reportera."

Barbie sonrió ante su obstinación, "Ah, pero eres la monarca. Tienes que mostrarles el camino. Solo serán unos minutos."

Julia sabía que Barbie tenía razón pero una parte de ella no quería separarse de él. No quería perderlo de nuevo. Pero tenía que pensar en el resto de los sobrevivientes.

Finalmente accedió.

"¿Unos minutos?" _¿Volverás por mi?_

"No tendrás tiempo para extrañarme." _Siempre_.

Barbie solo pretendía besarla por unos segundos para calmar su ansiedad pero Julia tenía otros planes en mente, inclino su cabeza hacia un lado e intensifico el beso dejándolos sin aire.

"No tardes." Le susurro.

Rozo sus labios una última vez y se marcho, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás para ver a Barbie subir las escaleras.

Entre Barbie y Junior lograron bajar a Rebecca; quien seguía inconsciente gracias al golpe que tenía en la frente, el que no sangrara no significaba que fuera algo bueno, podría tener alguna hemorragia interna.

Barbie la tomo entre sus brazos, "¿Qué le paso?" miro a Junior con sospecha.

"Mi padre. Estuvo a punto de matarla y yo… digamos que ya no será un problema para todos."

"¡Barbie, cuidado!" Junior lo detuvo antes de que otro accidente ocurriera.

Barbie no entendía porque Junior había entrado en pánico hasta que miro hacia abajo y donde antes había un camino, ahora había solo vacio. El estrecho era demasiado grande, no lo lograrían.

Estaban atrapados.

Julia. No volvería a ver a Julia y le había hecho una promesa.

"Tiene que haber otra salida." Junior comenzó a inspeccionar, esperando encontrar alguna forma de cruzar.

"Esta es, era, la única salida."

Después de unos minutos, Junior pareció resignarse y se dejo caer al piso frente a Barbie. Miro de reojo a Rebecca.

"Crees que lo logre."

"No veo la diferencia. De igual forma, moriremos junto con ella en unos minutos más si el domo continua colapsando."

"Gracias por las palabras de aliento." Junior comento con sarcasmo.

"Qué demonios." Barbie se puso de pie al ver como el final del túnel se iluminaba.

Una luz brillante los cegó, y después, nada.

 **Chester's Mill – 1 año después de que el Domo desapareciera**

 _Bienvenidos a Chester's Mill_

Julia apretó sus manos contra el volante de su auto. Aun no podía creer que Harriet la convenciera de volver al pueblo. Chester's Mill solo le traía malos recuerdos.

Después de que el domo desapareciera, pasó una semana viviendo en Zenith en el apartamento de Barbie. Julia recuerda a la perfección esa semana, ya que no abandonaron la habitación por días, excepto cuando fue necesario. Finalmente podían actuar como una pareja normal.

Extrañaba esos días.

Poco a poco el pueblo fue tomando forma. Había cambiado mucho en el último año. Lo más notorio eran los turistas, si hubieran quedado atrapados bajo el domo, no tuvieran esa enorme sonrisa plantada en sus caras, tomándose fotos por todos los rincones como recuerdo de _yo visite CM_.

La vida bajo el domo había sido un infierno.

¿Por qué había elegido el día de hoy para volver? Había más gente que de costumbre por las calles gracias al aniversario de la caída del domo.

Aun tenía tiempo para dar la vuelta y fingir que no había estado en Chester's Mill. No. Tenía que poner a un lado sus dudas y ponerle fin a este capítulo de su vida.

Era tiempo de seguir adelante.

Un chillido agudo la devolvió a la realidad. Bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de atrás.

"Hey, mami esta aquí." Intento calmar los llantos de su bebé que lloraba en el portabebés. La tomo entre sus brazos y la arrullo. "Está bien, todo está bien." Tomo la pañalera y una vez asegurado el auto, entro al Sweetbriar Rose.

Todos la miraban y murmuraban su nombre. Por supuesto que sabían quién era.

"¡Julia!" Joe se acerco una vez que la vio entrar, "No sabía que vendrías," miro a la bebé que cargaba en brazos, "Wow, ¿felicidades? ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Gracias. Lyra Skye. ¿Quieres cargarla?"

"¿Puedo?" Julia soltó una risilla y le paso a la bebé, Joe la tomo con mucho cuidado, "Es hermosa," Lyra miro a Joe con enormes ojos azules "Se parece a Barbie, tiene sus ojos. Por cierto, donde esta Barbie." Joe estaba concentrado en los gestos que hacía Lyra, desde hace mucho tiempo que no convivía con un recién nacido. "La última vez que los vimos fue cuando los visitamos en Zenith y..." pero era demasiado tarde, las palabras de Joe habían abierto viejas heridas. Joe se alarmo al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Julia.

Joe se disculpo sin saber que había hecho o dicho, Julia le dijo que todo estaba bien, pero Julia no dejaba de llorar. Hormonas.

Norrie se apareció y causo otro embarazoso momento entre los tres. La bebé pasó de los brazos de Joe a Norrie. Subieron a la segunda planta y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas vacías.

"Lyra es adorable, deberíamos crear un club de pelirrojas." Norrie seguía haciéndole caras a Lyra, intentaba sacarle una sonrisa pero estaba fallando miserablemente. "¿Dónde está el nuevo papá? Sabía que no les tomaría mucho tiempo en tener hijos."

Julia cerró los ojos. Sabía que no podría evitar esa conversación, una mirada a Lyra y cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Barbie sabrían que él era el padre. El único parentesco entre ella y la niña era el color de su cabello.

"Barbie, no…" tomo aire y abrió los ojos, ambos adolescentes la miraban con pena, "Barbie y yo no estamos juntos."

 _Tendremos una vida juntos. Amor y Niños. Todo lo que tú pidas será tuyo._ Fueron solo palabras bonitas.

La vida después del domo no fue un cuento de hadas, fue volver a la realidad, y en la vida real no existen los finales felices.


	2. Move On (parte 2)

**Capitulo 2**

Después de la ceremonia de la inauguración del monumento conmemorativo a todos aquellos que habían perdido la vida bajo el domo, Harriet la convenció de pasar la noche en casa de ella y su esposo Greg más la pequeña Alice. Julia solo quería volver a Boston pero debía pensar en Lyra, la bebé no soportaría otro viaje en coche, además de que tenía que admitir que ella también estaba exhausta.

"¿Julia Shumway?"

Julia busco entre la gente. Una pelirroja se abrió paso hasta que se detuvo frente a ella.

"Lo siento, ¿Nos conocemos?"

"Christine Price," le extendió su mano, "Hemos estado intercambiando emails. Me alegro que viniera." Christine dejo caer la mirada en la bebé, "Es una niña preciosa, y mucho más hermosa en persona que en fotografías."

"Gracias." Había algo en la mujer que a Julia no le gustaba para nada. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Christine le era familiar, quizá eran las palabras que utilizaba en sus emails durante los últimos 9 meses.

"Espero que haya tomado en cuenta mi propuesta." Christine insistió.

"Christine, estamos retrasadas." Una joven morena se acerco con su atención en el iPad. "Nos están esperando."

"Eva, quiero presentarte a Julia Shumway."

"Oh, es un placer al fin conocerla." Saludo a Julia con demasiado entusiasmo, "Eva Sinclair, asistente de Christine. He escuchado muchas cosas de usted."

"Por favor, háblenme de tu, me hacen sentir vieja."

"Por supuesto, Julia. Lamentablemente, tenemos algunos pendientes que atender, espero que podamos seguir esta conversación en otro momento, y de nuevo, le pido que considere mi propuesta."

"Agradezco mucho su oferta pero no está en mis planes regresar a Chester's Mill." Julia sonrió al ver que Lyra había despertado de la pequeña siesta. "Mi hija no necesita crecer en este lugar."

Christine la miro por un momento, y al final con una sonrisa, dijo.

"Al contrario Julia, yo creo que Chester's Mill es el lugar perfecto para una niña como Lyra Barbara. Finalmente, es el lugar donde sus padres se conocieron." Christine sabía a la perfección lo que sus palabras causarían.

Julia sintió un nudo en el estomago.

"Lyra no es una Barbara." Contesto con mucha seriedad, "Si me disculpan, ha sido un día muy largo." Julia desapareció entre las personas.

"Se está resistiendo." Eva mencionó.

"No por mucho, ahora que volvió, no se ira."

"¿Y si no lo hace?" Eva no era como Christine, no tenía la seguridad de su líder.

"Julia es importante para la fase final." hizo una pausa, "La monarca será coronada."

 **…**

 **Chester's Mill – Presente**

"Mmm…" Rebecca sintió como si cientos de camiones de carga le hubieran pasado por encima de la cabeza. Estaba desorientada. Lo último que recordaba era a Big Jim a punto de asesinarla.

"Rebecca, Rebecca puedes oírme."

"¿Qué pasó" Intento abrir los ojos pero los cerro rápidamente, la luz le incomodaba. Volvió a intentarlo, y esta vez pudo distinguir eran dos figuras sobre ella. "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Salimos del domo?"

Barbie y Junior se miraron por un segundo.

"No, aun seguimos en Chester's Mill. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?" Barbie pregunto.

"Big Jim iba a…" acepto el vaso con agua que Junior le ofreció con gesto de disculpa. "Debí haberme desmayado porque no recuerdo lo que paso después."

"Yo te cargue hasta los túneles. Hubo un pequeño problema haya abajo y no pudimos continuar."

"¿Eso qué significa?"

Junior abrió la boca para explicarle que la población de Chester's Mill se había reducido a 3 personas pero Barbie intervino.

"Todos se han ido. Estamos atrapados."

Unos segundos después, Rebecca se echo a reír histéricamente.

"Lo siento, es que nunca pensé que moriría en el pueblo que odie toda mi vida." Dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

"Pues yo desearía no haber dejado la universidad. Comienzo a odiar este lugar." Confeso Junior, aunque una parte de él no se arrepentía de haber vuelto a Chester's Mill.

"Y tú, ¿no te arrepientes de nada?" Junior le pregunto a Barbie. "Al fin de cuentas, lo que se diga aquí, nunca saldrá del domo."

Barbie sabia a la perfección a lo que se refería Junior, al menos una parte, pero no. Barbie no se arrepentía de haber venido a Chester's Mill, quizá de haber matado a Peter Shumway por accidente, pero no completamente. Todo lo que hizo, las decisiones que tomo, lo trajeron a Julia.

"Como si el domo nos hubiera unido." Murmuro para sí mismo y se puso de pie.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntaron.

"A buscar a Julia." Salió de la casa. Junior y Rebecca siguiendo sus pasos.

No se daría por vencido en encontrar a Julia.

 **…**

Melanie observo a su hermano y los otros dos sobrevivientes, si, Barbie debió haber estado con Julia en un principio, pero los planes habían cambiado. Ya no le necesitaban.

Iba a arruinar todo lo que habían logrado.

En las últimas horas había intentado recuperar el huevo pero nada parecía funcionar.

Necesitaba el huevo y mantener a Barbie alejado de Julia.

 **…**

 **Chester's Mill – Realidad Alterna**

"¿Estás segura que no puedes quedarte por unos días más?" Harriet le pregunto a Julia mientras Greg subía la última maleta al auto.

"Sabes que no puedo, Chester's Mill es…" Lyra la distrajo por unos segundos. Desde que despertó esa mañana, no había parado de llorar hasta que se quedo dormida. Julia no sabía que más hacer, no entendía que estaba pasando con su hija, solo sabía que debía alejarse de Chester's Mill.

"Ibas a irte sin despedirte." Melanie llego silenciosamente.

"¿Melanie? No sabía que estabas aquí."

"Estaremos adentro si nos necesitas." Harriet y Greg las dejaron a solas.

"¿Y esta pequeña?" pregunto con curiosidad. "¡Oh por dios! ¿No me digas que es mi sobrina?"

No hizo falta que Julia respondiera. Melanie estaba enterada de su situación, excepto de Lyra.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Barbie sabe que tiene una hija?"

"Mel, sabes lo mucho que te aprecio pero Barbie no es el padre," Melanie la miro confundida, Lyra era la imagen de Barbie, "Biológicamente, si, pero para ser padre se necesita mucho más que compartir ADN. Además, Barbie perdió todo su derecho el día que decidió abandonarnos."

"Lo sé y te entiendo, sabes que estoy contigo. Lo que hizo Barbie fue imperdonable, jamás creí que te dejaría por ella." Melanie le toco el brazo con simpatía, "Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. ¿Puedo?" Le pregunto, acariciando la cabeza de Lyra.

 _¡Julia!_

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Julia miro a su alrededor frenéticamente. "Podría jurar que era…" _Barbie_. No, estoy volviéndome loca, pensó.

"¿Julia?" los labios de Melanie se movían, pero la única voz que podía escuchar era la de Barbie. Y por un segundo, juro ver que el rostro de Melanie cambio a algo irreconocible.

 _¡Julia! Vamos Julia, no me hagas esto._

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

Lyra ya no estaba en sus brazos sino en los de Melanie.

"Lyra…" Intento alcanzarla pero era como si no estaban ahí.

 _¡Julia despierta! Vamos, baby. Estoy aquí._

 **…**

"Lyra…"

"¿Por qué no despierta?" Barbie le pregunto a Rebecca desesperadamente. Julia no paraba de repetir el nombre de Lyra, y el hecho de que la tuvo que sacar del enorme capullo que parecía sacado de alguna película de terror, no le ayudaba a calmar los nervios.

"No lo sé, jamás había visto algo como esto." Miro a su alrededor, cientos de capullos, la mayoría ya vacios ya que se habían encargado de eso en cuanto llegaron a la cueva y se encontraron con esa imagen.

"Julia, despierta, estas a salvo."

"¡Lyra!" grito el nombre por última vez y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Julia miro a su alrededor, lo último que recordaba era haber estado en casa de Harriet. Melanie. Lyra. Oh por dios, Lyra.

Barbie. Estaba entre los brazos de Barbie. El hombre que había mejorado y arruinado su vida. Barbie le había destrozado el corazón.

En cuanto recobro el conocimiento, su instinto fue alejarse de Barbie.

"Hey, tranquila, soy yo. Barbie." Lentamente fue acercándose a Julia, quien le miraba confundida, enojada, pena. "No voy a hacerte daño."

Julia lo odiaba. No, estaba enamorada de él. Barbie lucia exactamente igual al día que el domo se vino abajo.

"¿Barbie?"

Barbie espero a que ella diera el primer paso, no quería asustarla más de lo que ya aparentaba.

Julia se lanzo a sus brazos y dejo escapar el aire que no se dio cuenta estuvo manteniendo. Barbie enseguida la abrazo con más fuerza y murmuro palabras de consuelo una y otra vez. Rebecca sintió que estaba interrumpiendo así que decidió dejarlos a solas, y decidió ayudar a sacar a los demás que seguían en los capullos.

Julia apretó sus brazos con más fuerza y enterró sus dedos en los hombros de Barbie, todo parecía un sueño y no quería despertar.

"Hey… está bien, estas a salvo. Estoy aquí." Beso su frente y la escucho suspirar, "Todo va a estar bien, vamos a estar bien."

Barbie sabía que había muchas cosas de las que tenían que hablar, pero por ahora, le bastaba con tener entre sus brazos a Julia una vez más.

Aun seguían bajo el domo pero se tenían el uno al otro.


End file.
